


Last night?

by Rosyflannels



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Best Friends, Chansaw, F/F, One Shot, Smut, Tagging sucks, heather being a babe, oof, what happened bruh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosyflannels/pseuds/Rosyflannels
Summary: After the party Veronica and Heather end up at heathers place, both drunk out of their minds. After a blurry night of fun the two wake up together and find themselves "re-enacting" what happened last night.





	Last night?

Ugh, I think as I shift in the soft bed turning away from the light, why did I leave the curtains open last night? Head pounding from my hangover, My eyes crack open to reveal that im undressed, seemingly in a red lace bra that seems to be a cup size too big and some short short westerburg gym shorts, I pull the red silk sheet up around me to cover up but as I do I feel a shift in the bed and a small groan, looking to my side to see none other than the demon queen herself, Heather Chandler.  
Did I really get that drunk last night? She has a small grin on her face which still has the residue of last nights makeup, the red scrunchie holding together the mess of strawberry blonde curls that lie within. Shes wearing what looks to be my blue bra which is a cup size to small and some lacey red panties, my eyes scanning up and down her toned body. She shivers slightly which prompts me to pull the sheet up over her which causes her to stir. SHIT, I think as I roll to my side so she cant see my face. A small groan emerges as she sits up slowly, yawning she scans the room till her eyes land on the almost naked girl resting beside her.

"Oh fuck," I hear her say, "did I really sleep with Veronica?" Taking a chance I move slightly which causes Heather to jump a little. "Um Ronnie?" She says in a much less bitchy tone than normal. I pretend to just have awoken. Casually I turn towards her, making eye contact. God, her steely green can just make me melt.  
"Did we..." she trailed off, a anxious tone in her voice. 

"Im not sure." I retort back, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"Lets think. what all that happened?" Chandler questioned. She began,   
"I seem to remember we went to a party where we both got shitfaced, though I do kinda remember a bit of making out but i cant figure out who with"  Her face marked with a puzzling look.

"Heather, lets face it. Youre wearing my bra and im wearing yours. Were both almost naked. And you have a hickey on your abdomen. We fucked." My quick reply almost taking her by surprise. 

"I-I cant belive it. I screwed my best friend." She mumbles, though as bewildered as her voice may have been, a hint of a smile was tugging at her lips.  

I stood up from my spot in the cozy bed, looking around the room. I was searching around for clothing items of mine, the headache slowly subdueing. I heard a quiet movement come from behind me. Heather had stood up and began to collect herself, she struted over to her dresser where she bent down to pick out clothes. My eyes couldnt help but wonder over to her, traveling up her long legs then resting on her ass. Heather stood upright and glanced back at me, she clearly had caught me staring.

"See something you like sawyer?" She teased. My face turning as red as the scrunchie residing in her hair.

"U-um yeah" I awkwardly stammered back. Heather swiftly approached me, my eyes tracing every curve of her body. I stumble backwards into the makeup table where I had found my shirt just a moment earlier. Even without her heels Heathers still much taller than me, now leaning in, our faces now inches apart. She slips her hands along my sides and to the table, pinning me.

"Ya know Veronica, if youre gonna fuck with me and wear that you gotta be more confident. Okay?" Heather seductivly says along with the raise of an eyebrow. 

"O-okay" I stutter out. She leans in closer, our lips almost touching, its obvious how much I yearn for it.

"Good." Heather states as she presses her soft, candy red lips against mine. The taste of cherries fills my mouth. Her arms sliding up around my hips, pulling me in close. She leads us over to the bed shoving me down.  
I stare at her as she climbs on top of me, stratling my waist. She leans in to a rough kiss, pulling her torso away slightly to remove her bra which she soon does to me, her soft finger tips sliding across my back, fiddling with the clips till thay come loose and it slides off. Our now bare chest pressing up aginst one anothers. I shift our weight pulling me on top of her. Her breath hitching as I do so. I grab her wrist pinning her down to the bed. Though Chandler might seem as though shes powerless, shes always in control of the situation. Her slick, soft leg sliding up against mine, signaling for more. I break from our kiss and work my way down, releasing my grip from her wrist as I slowly kiss down her neck, my hands slipping through ther hair and over her breast as I approach her waistline with my trail of kisses. I grip onto her thighs and kiss around. Ignoring the one area where she wants attention. Annoyed at this Heather bucks her hips, showing her impatience. I smirk kissing lightly, though moving back up towards her face. I feel her grip tighten as I reach her eyes and see the fire in them. She flips us over, now pinning me down.

"What the FUCK gives you the idea you can just tease me and get away with it slut?" She fumes. Clearly the fear on my face showed as she was quick to kiss me apologetically. Though sexual tension was still in her voice as she spoke.  
"Youll find out what happens whe you tease me." I soon felt a warm hand slide under the waist band of my shorts. Her fingers sliding in. I moaned out slightly. She seemed to get pleasure from this as she began to massage me. As she warmed me up to feeling her she slowly slipped inside two fingers. I squirmed slightly, getting ajusted to the feeling as she began to pump her hand. Moans and whines slipped out of my mouth no matter how hard i tried to keep them in. Out of the blue, Heather stopped, I looked at her in confusion as a devilish grin swept across her face. She slipped her body down slowly, her face now resting between my legs. Her hand gripping on the edge of my shorts as she pulled them down. She lowers her face down and begins, my body shaking as she does so. My hips moving in rythym with heather. Her pace picking up ever so slightly as I begin to moan louder, This time instead its her name, signalling im coming to my end. I go tense as I cry out, my climax better than any before. She goes a little more helping me to ride off the aftershocks, then kissing lightly.

Damn. I think, Does Chandler know what shes doing or what? A smiling heather climbs up and lies between my sensitve legs.

"See? I told you youd find out." She snickers. Climbing up next to me she wrap her arm around, holding me close. I become very sensitive after one round. She kisses me lightly on the neck.   
"I love you Veronica." Heather whispered softly. 

"I love you too Heather." Little did I know that this was Heathers first time saying I love you to anyone and meaning it.


End file.
